User talk:Sarrc
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. :If you haven't already, please ' and create a username! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please see any policies that have been passed. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! 14:21, 19 July 2007 (UTC) If you say something here, I will respond to it here. It's slightly hard to follow otherwise, and just plain looks dumb. :[[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 23:13, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ---- :First off: as for the spelling if of your name, mistakes happen. We apoligize, its just we can't be be expected to remember every single user that is on this wiki. Especially this early on. Sarrc. Got it. Okay, let me explain why it seems odd about all these users. You make an article that ties in to someone elses article. You all seem on one team while us admins are on the other. I don't want to us to be like this, but we, as admins, must uphold our policies (including sockpuppeting...I'm not accusing you, I'm just mentioning). Now, about the 'On Fire' article, please. Think about it: When has a phrase (a COMBINATION of two words!!!) been allowed as a wiki article. If we consider 'On fire' as a proper article, we also must consider 'In fire', and 'Up in flames' and the like as proper articles. Then what does this wiki become: A wiki of terms and phrases, no less. I apoligize for confusing the author of the article with Walker... (See, I can't remember all the names. I know thats not it...its like OnWalker or something...), but it seemed to make sense that his article would link to another one of his articles. Anyway, I hope that we can work out our problems, but again, we must uphold our rules. Anarchy is not a preferable course of government, and we are not going to revert to it. If a Monarchy is needed to uphold our policies, so be it. Democracy seems so much easier, though. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 02:08, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::"but it seemed to make sense that his article would link to another one of his articles."'' ... Entropa isn't my article either, dammit! Neither Entropa nor on fire are my articles! Entropa was written by User:LV and on fire was written by Sarrc! I am neither of these two people. --ItsWalky 02:17, 14 July 2007 (UTC) :::If you would like to be assured, read what I said in ItsWalky's (okay...remember, remember, ItsWalky). Trust me, I am majorly embarrased about what I've done. Note the I. I''' messed up, not the staff. Actually, General Grham tried to tell me I was wrong, but I really didn't even notice. I apoligize. On a furthur note, I was going to say a few things: Our Admin page should be up and running, and if you have any complaints, don't post them across user talk pages. Post them on the admin talk page. Second, it may seem unnatural to say "So-and-so is flame body, but instead, you do this. Body|on fire]. I bet you may know that, but to refresh your memory, thats how it sounds good. Okay, again, I'm sorry about my major mistake. Trust me, I'm not going to do that again! Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 02:29, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I really don't see what the problem is. Especially since this page's style guide for the naming of articles does not support anything you're saying. The only thing that is says you should do is capitalize the first letter. I did that. Plus, I'd imagine a two word phrase would be used as a title for a wiki article when those two words best reflect the subject the article is about. The definition of fanon says that it must be what is commonly used. They don't say "The human torch has body flame." They say "The human torch is ''on fire." I don't care if it sounds better, "Flame awesomeness of super daredevil proportions!" sounds better too. I care that it's wrong. My fanon tells me that I have to abide by those rules, and I don't really see how you can declare one person's fanon more valid than another, especially on this site. Sarrc 02:49, 14 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry for anything that happened. I have an explanation. ItsWalky was an avid supporter of Entropa, therefore everyone thought it was his article and not LV's. Therefore any link on this wiki would also be his. The Rotty and ItsWalky thing is a completley different story. I nerer said anything about wanting to delete On fire. Now to the top of your message. The other members of this wiki didn't think On fire was a proper article. Therefore they wanted it deleted. ::You wanted to help another user with his articles. That's fine, unless you didn't ask. '''Policy states that you have to ask before working on someone elses articles. On thother fanon wikis you could get banned for working on someones article. If you get anymore displeasure, feel free to post. I am sorry for anything that has happened and I'll try to fix it. Please work on On fire more and maybe other users would concider it a better article. Also if you have anymore ploblems feel free to put it up on the Transfanon Council. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:38, 14 July 2007 (UTC) I don't think I ever threatened to ban you, or anything like that. I said, very clearly, this: The closest thing to a threat was saying Monarchy would be used, but its the truth. Now, again, I have to apoligize. I've been saying, policy this, policy that, when our current policies don't really reflect what we're saying. I have told Grham that we need a rewrite of the MoS and need to expand on a few more. Right now, your On fire article is absolutely fine. No where in the policies is it not allowed. After the rewrite, that may not be the case. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) 13:41, 14 July 2007 (UTC) FA's I must agree with you. I think that the FA's should be scrapped until at least like Augest or September, so people have time to make decent articles. I think the FA think was a little rushed, and we never really voted for a Review board either. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure what GG meant, but I can assure you that to my knowledge you haven't broken the no edit policy. Also, check out this and please vote/discuss. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Transformers Fanon Wiki is not Wikipedia I'm not going to delete an article because it doesn't make sense (excepting Vandalism). As for the name, I offered a suggestion to change the name '''and the article' so that it would be Transformer-related. But I am not deleting articles because they don't make sense, or becuase of the title, or because "your charecter is lame", or whatever. There is one reason I proposed deleting it. It had nothing, let me repeat, nothing to do with Transformers. Okay now, lets approach this from a differant viewpoint. Would you go and make an article about Luke Skywalker on this wiki? No! Its a Transformers wiki. Would you make an article about George Washington? No! Its a Transformer wiki. Then, please tell me, is it okay to make an article about a phrase that, as the two above examples also were, has nothing to do with Transformers? If your answer is yes, I'm afraid there is nothing else that I can do, and you either deal with our rule, ignore it, or leave (as you see, not the perferable choice). You might argue that 'Wookieepeida has an article about solatire!' It does, but its because its canon for Star Wars. For us Fanon Wikis, there is no point in created small articles like that, because we aren't obsessed with created every single thing that is mentioned in Star Wars, ever. We should be content to create the large articles, because most every user has their own seperate storyline. So I guess it comes down to what we, as the administration, want for this wiki. We want this site to be for non-canonical stories about Transformers. We don't want people obsessing over tiny, non-important, off-subject objects. If that bothers you, I'm sorry. If you feel you cannot deal with that rule, I'm sorry, but then you better leave. I would perfer you stay; after all, you're quite an debating opponent , but the admins have to uphold their policies. One more thing: I understand you may not like this rule I am proposing, but look around and find how many Fanon wikis do contain the tiny articles like On fire. Not many, if any. Before I sign off, one final note. You said in the FA nomination that Ducimon (I think thats the name) had links to some small, non-important articles. In general, Review Boards in most wiki's look at the article itself and the fact that it doesn't have redlinks opposed to the fact that the links are to smaller articles. I can't tell you how to judge the article, but in general, its done that way. Anyway, I hope you understand my arguement. Cheers, Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) More clarification Well, now that you made that article, Entropa is technically stealing fanon. If an article has red-links then the user will probobly make those articles. Since on fire is no longer LV's then he'd have to ask permission to have it in his article. (Althouygh you'd probobly let him before he asks ) Anyway, I'm used to something at SWF: If you have a link to someone elses article, you're stealing fanon. In this case all you have to to is tell LV and it will all be behind us. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham''' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:16, 15 July 2007 (UTC) p.s. What you said about the voting policy, without it we could have another ItsRotty thing. Long story, if you haven't already heard it. 25 edits isn't as much as it sounds. :Yeah, I haven't had time to respond yet...sorry. Still don't right now. Probably tommorrow I'll address all your arguements...to be truthful, I enjoy a debate opponent . Anyway: I have to say one thing -- not an arguement, just a fact -- about the 'Transfanon is not Wikipedia. Check Grham's talk page, and the new site notice (not up yet) had a link to the 'Transfanon is not Wikipedia' talk page, specifically for debating that rule. Its just hard to propose one section of a rule, while the other three/four remain policies and not to be debated in favor of keeping. Anyway, any furhter arguements lets move there...let me answer you (here) and any furhter arguements go ahead and put on that talk page. Kay? And, btw, I hope we can start getting to the copromise stage soon. Gtg, be bacck tommorrow. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) RE: Hello Right now we are working on the Manual of Style rewrite and most of the other policies are based on the Manual of Style. If that changes, the changes will be applied to the layout guide, naming articles, and the tense policy. I've already been thinking about making a copywrite policy, but also note that Star Wars Fanon made theirs about a year after it was created. We've been around about two weeks. And what you said about most of the articles having "More Content Soon", an author can't manage and finish six articles in two weeks. If you have any policy suggestions, put them in the Transfanon Council. I will about the upload policy. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham''' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:59, 16 July 2007 (UTC) I waive my priority to write the "On fire" article, acknowledge that Sarrc has written an article by that name, and formally request that I be allowed to link to it in my Entropa article. -LV 14:47, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :Yes!!! Were finally getting somewhere! I agree with most of your points; if I have time I will start to adress them right now. Yeah, I think I will. Stand by to recieve transmissions ;]. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Agreeance! *Dang, I must go. I was working my way up from the top, and I'll finish later. Just hang on... Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :READ THIS ::Okay, I've come to a conclusion after rereading the article after you changed it. It can stay. Name will be allowed (see my answer to your arguement below). As for the content, let me suggest the following: *You have three seperate uses of the phrase 'on fire' listed. Create On fire (disambugious), On fire (phrase), On fire (song), and On fire (status), or delete the other two and leave the main one. On Wikipedia, thats how they would do it. Yes, I understand we are not wikipedia, per my own law. I was referring to how they would format it, not the type of articles they create! *Next: OPTIONAL: Write it from a canonical statepoint. Since its a joke article, I'll allow it more leeway, and if you don't want to write it as if it was canon (though its not), you don;t have to. *Um...think thats it. ::The previous version that I have been argueing on had no transformer infomation. This does, and is a joke article (meaning more leeway), thus I allow its stay. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :'READ THIS :I suffer long-term confusion. :Off-topic, and something I'm not going to address, because the FA's are being revamped. I'll expect some real work from the new FA's in September. :Okay, neat point. I agree with pretty much it all. The part I'm going to complain about is the 'on fire' part. I agree that its similar to flying, or walking, or talking... :Its called Cortosis . Anyway, back on topic...yes, I know on Star Wars Fanon several articles that deal with canonical mistakes. Usually in star wars, though, they are corrected in 'retcons'. :Man...give this kid extra points for research! Well said. :First, see the top and bottom of the arguement to see what I've said about the existance of the article. As for the title...let me find were you said it was okay. ::Didn't see it. Anyway, I can live with the title. If you refuse to change it after my arguement, then I'll drop the matter. But here's why I think the articles name needs changing: The name...never mind. Keep the name. I still think its wrong, but I can't think of a better name. Off-topic, but nevertheless, I will address it. Yeah, you could address it if you wanted. Its your choice, as long as its semi-transformers related. Still thats using Wikipedia's version of fanon opposed to the Wiki version (if you don't know what I'm talking about...I think you do...but I'll find the link.). We're officially a Wiki version of fanon, not a Wikipedia version of Fanon. Nevertheless, if thats what you wanted to do, I wouldn't stop you. Anyway, Luke Skywalker was an example... Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) This is true, but the admins also must uphold some type of order. Again, one of my quotes: :P.S. Also not my bolding. If we fail to uphold our policies, we revert to anarchy, and when we revert to anarchy, this wiki changes to Uncyclopedia. Not good. I apoligize for the admin staff if we have been too much like the rulers of this wiki, but I think you must excuse us. Either way, you should also agree that we are getting better with acting like a community. Anyway, I'm not an admin, so I haven't done anything wrong ;]. Kidding. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :'READ THIS''' ::Okay, I've come to a conclusion after rereading the article after you changed it. It can stay. Name will be allowed (see my answer to your arguement below). As for the content, let me suggest the following: *You have three seperate uses of the phrase 'on fire' listed. Create On fire (disambugious), On fire (phrase), On fire (song), and On fire (status), or delete the other two and leave the main one. On Wikipedia, thats how they would do it. Yes, I understand we are not wikipedia, per my own law. I was referring to how they would format it, not the type of articles they create! *Next: OPTIONAL: Write it from a canonical statepoint. Since its a joke article, I'll allow it more leeway, and if you don't want to write it as if it was canon (though its not), you don;t have to. *Um...think thats it. ::The previous version that I have been argueing on had no transformer infomation. This does, and is a joke article (meaning more leeway), thus I allow its stay. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) :'READ THIS *You have an account of SWFanon? Seem to know quite a bit about the site and its internal workings. Anyway, glad we worked things out. And I think CBT is doing the right thing, though he might be a bit harsh... Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] 01:40, 13 July 2007 (UTC) Changed it? Forgive me, but I'm confused. I added ''more of the same content you had declared invalid. You confuse me, and it makes me sad. Oh well. Your suggestions are noted, but I feel it only fair to tell you I'm not going to follow any of them. Creating three pages is silly, pointless, and against the policies you were trying to uphold. The phrase "on fire, meaning excited" does not belong on this site as it's own article. It has nothing to do with Transformers. It's in the article, because it's important that no one confuses the terms. I hope you're not recommending I create an article that is in violation of the policies we don't quite have yet. I could move the song, but really shouldn't, seeing as that's all that can really be said about it. It wasn't that popular, nor was it that bad. There are no lyrics because it's just trumpets. The article would be two sentences long, and would be a perpetual stub when all by itself. I added it seeing as they had the same name, and I found the opportunity to talk about both to the fullest. That's how a dictionary would list definitions, and I thought that a more appropriate model, since (I regret having to reveal author intent here, but...) the article is entirely written in universe, and as canon. You simply assume because you're a human that the people theorizing about the stuff in the article aren't Transformers talking about the universe they themselves live in. It's a common mistake. That's another why the excited definition was in there: it still exists in their world, and removing it would be odd. The band is refered to as if they really existed, rather than talking about an episode or something. That's how you'd see it in a dictionary in Transformers. Splitting the pages would break the fourth wall and show it to be an article on a wiki instead of some cybertron space cube. I wish I could do more to help you with the title, but seeing as it's the best way to describe it, and the fact that the title of a song is a proper noun, and any article about it should be named as such, there's very little one can do. Thank you though, for vindicating me. -Sarrc 02:48, 18 July 2007 (UTC) Whew, thanks for catching that typo. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 10:47, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for spotting those. If you find anything else, please tell me. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 19:17, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Troyb is telling people on Spidernamfanon that they can be admins here? I was not aware of this. We have three and anymore would be picked by voting (except Shadow. I already told him...). I can tell you that now. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:35, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::The voting policy has been changed. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 11:59, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah I saw. And even if Nameless came, I could ask to revoke his adminship. I'll inform Troyb immeadatley. Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 14:08, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Message Just to give it to you, here... Talk to me. NCIS Wiki Please don't change my talk page without asking me. I don't like that method. -Sarrc 23:35, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :I actually have recently become a recent change patroller Star Wars Fanon and use the RC frequently here. Instead of putting everything on my watchlist (which I do anyway), recent change will tell votes, new policies, etc on a small wiki like this. ::And I though an avid supporter of an article created that article, and I thought the actual guy who did make the article (once I found out I was mistaken) had created the redlink off his own article, not someone else. Blame me on it, because I still should have looked at history, but nevertheless, I have reasons for what I did, even if they are incorrect. :Will respond below. :I'll look at it and reply. :First off, its Troyb. Second, looks like Grham has it under control, and third, he'd better not.... ::Oh, yeah, Grham's not going to just promote me. I'll have an election. Saw him upload the image on the recent changes. And if you think I can't read my own talk page or can ignore that blaring orange banner at the top of the screen, you're mistaken. Again, I'll look at it. As for the voting policy, my intent was as the edit counts got bigger for the rule to grow, at least to 100 main edits. If it was one-hundred right now, it would make very few, if any, people allowed to vote. Actually, you did. At first it said this: :Three sentances are about Transformers. The other Three sentances belong in a Wikipedia article. Anyway, its seems better than when I first read it, but its still bad in this version. Now, you have this: The idea is briefly mentioned in the first revision. No or little detail (which warrants a deletion). Right now, though, the idea is greatly expanded on. Most of the article deals with it. I'm pretty much done argueing now, at least on this topic. Lets hope your satisfied. Anyway, I'm off to see your voting policy. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] *Man you're demanding. I meant, as you should know, that I was acting on something that was partly based in facts. I assumed that it was completely fact. I then discovered it wasn't. Okay? Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] **I should have known to phrase my words better with you... Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ?? Meaning it was Sarcasm? A Joke? With you, you never know. You seem to like to jump on things whenever I misphrase something or word it incorrectly... Please vote here: Forum:Voting Policy. I spent a 20 minutes working on the format. Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] *I lost you. (where was someone threatening?) Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] **Never mind, I saw both (see Recent Changes) Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] ***Okay, too late. You already posted. But yeah, I saw it (and yes, it was the RC, not your message)... Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] Hey What I answered to Troyb wasn't an insult. You want a direct answer, you don't stop until you get it, and you want everything worked out. There is nothing wrong with any of those. I would do the same thing. Its just that what you post on Shadow's page is stuff that he doesn't know whether to take it as an insult or sarcasm. The reason I took it to NCIS is that he wanted to meet me in IRC personally, so I figured to take it someplace that no one would find out. How did you find out? Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 22:39, 20 July 2007 (UTC) :I took it right off the bat because I wasn't sure if your response meant if you were offended or just that you found the message. Again, if Troyb wanted to take that to IRC, then I figured that he might want it to be more private than posted on this whole wiki for everyone to read. But really, how did you find the message? That is a wiki with only two active users (One by the name of "Nighthawk Leader" and myself). Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:30, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hey, get your vote in for the Forum:Voting Policy! Phobi[[User talk:Shadowphobia|''Speak To the Almighty...]] :::I would like an answer to how you found the message. It isn't important, but I want to know. Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 18:41, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Your Mom. -Sarrc 19:58, 24 July 2007 (UTC) ::::Actually, I found it through an uncanny ability I developed training in a monastery in the Orient. You see, I can find information on a website that has a search bar attached. It’s incredible really. Add to that, the fact that you link to that site every time you use your gianormous signature. Holy crap you’re paranoid. -Sarrc 20:00, 24 July 2007 (UTC) :I AM NOT PARANOID! THE WIKI HAS ONLY TWO ACTIVE USERS! NO ONE WOULD EXPECT ANYTHING THERE! And yes I'll block the user. I never seen him vandalize before which is why I didn't know. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 17:34, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::Hurt people? What do you mean by that? Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 17:52, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Thought you might like to know *For the love of god I'm sorry, thing have been going not so well at home and I've been taking it out at people, I hope you can forgive for being an @$$ and such. I know I've done wrong and this wikia would like to say sorry for the rude welcoming to us. We hope you can give us one more chance and we can be friends.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:33, 25 July 2007 (UTC) *Also I wish to know if you want to be a ADMIN here to, you have shown the qualitys a admin needs and I want to know if you want to be one.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:39, 25 July 2007 (UTC) *O.k. but think of yourseld as a Defacto admin then. Also I want to know if you want to help advertise so our wiki gets better known. Also I know we havent been good admins but we want to start new and fresh. Also maybe once and awhile you could show me how to be a better admin. I hope you will forgive our childesh behaviour and put the past behind you.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 22:52, 25 July 2007 (UTC) **Yeah, we were all butts. Lets put this all behind us. I guess it was all the power of running a wiki. I hope you give me the staff another chance to prove ourselves. To show a fresh start... Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. :If you haven't already, '''please ' and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please see any policies that have been passed. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 00:14, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ---- Welcome to the Trnasformers Fanon Wwiki! Here you can create articles, as long as they follow polciy! Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 00:14, 26 July 2007 (UTC) *Sarrc I want to know if you want to help out at spiderman fanon wiki. we only have seven pages and we need help. So want to help us out?Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 01:43, 26 July 2007 (UTC) *Well its going to be like when they meet the transformers but my version, oh and could you add a catagory to it? If you want to contrib to it thats fine, just let me know ahead of time. It might be part of a portal, but not let.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 02:28, 26 July 2007 (UTC) *Also want to use this? its one of my fav userboxes.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 02:32, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for telling me about the explicity of the text. His block has been modified. Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW'|'SPMF')' 13:05, 26 July 2007 (UTC) p.s. what do you think about this for a new Main Page design? It isn't as plain as the current one. :It's okay, it's really monochromatic though. Better than the current page in some ways, but the banner and the main picture need to be changed so badly I'm crying blood. -Sarrc 17:00, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Suggestion Thanks for the suggestion. I'll sugest to the rest of the staff to move on the Fanon Wiki, because SWF already rejected. Also, what do you think I should do to improve the main page design? [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 18:17, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :The constant plague of typos and spelling errors is big deal. That was one of the main reasons SW fanon users made fun of your proposal, and it just KEEPS happening. The new main page is a good step in the right direction, the top and the banner need a lot work, and we need a new main picture right eff'ing now. The banner and picture need some personality. This site is about being creative, but this stuff looks so generic and uninviting, and it's the very first thing users see when they come here. Other than that, if we had a few more really good articles, that'd help a whole lot to make this look like... well... like it's not just a crap site to post youtube videos and work on user profiles. -Sarrc 19:15, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::About the logo thing, I thought it would be better to let the community decide. About the main page thing, great ideas. I worked on it and I think that it looks better. I added a link to the recent changes, changed the banner pics, and moved the FA down. Great suggestions . Now I wanted to ask you this; should I open user of the month so the first will be shown the 1st of September and have IDrive and PDrive open the same time as FAs? It would make all voting end about the same time. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 22:54, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :I'd put that kinda stuff on the back burner for a little while, and just really focus on getting content and refining the look of this place for the time being. User of the month seems a little out of place right now with so few users in general, and so little comparitively done. I mean, we really ought to get some articles written and make this wiki ship-shape, before we start giving each other medals. -Sarrc 02:25, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I do see that. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 10:16, 1 August 2007 (UTC) userbox *I changed the userbox, what do you think now? HELP! *Sarrc I need your help, I want a file card just like the old GI Joe toys, I was hoping you could create one for me. I want it to have the same backround, light brown and a pic of cobra commander on the left side and below the pic a Cobra symbol. I already asked grham but he could not do it and I saw you did something simalure for AtomicSpaceman. Also I already wrote the text to be used in it '''if' you can make it: COBRA LEADER Code Name: COBRA COMMANDER File name: (CLASSIFIED) Primary Military Specialty: Intelligence Second Specialty: Ordnance (Experimental Weaponry) Birthplace: Canada Grade: Commander-in-Chief "Soon Democracy will fall to COBRA!"- Cobra Commander ---- Absolute power! Total control of the world... its people, wealth, and resources – that's the objective of COBRA COMMANDER. This insane leader rules with an iron fist! He demands total loyalty and allegiance. His main battle plan, for world control, relies on revolution and chaos. He personally led uprisings in the Middle East, Southeast Asia and Northeast Russia. Responsible for kidnapping scientists, businessmen, and military leaders, then forcing them to reveal their top level secrets. This mad man will stop at nothing to rule the world, and he will destroy anyone who stands in his way! ---- "COBRA COMMANDER is hatred and evil personified. Corrupt. A man without scruples. Probably the most dangerous man alive!" *I hope you can do that, if not I'll asked a pic guy back at wookieepedia.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 13:50, 7 August 2007 (UTC) *Well I want to use a upgraded pic of him for the card. Sure I love the one from the file card, its just I want one from the 80s cartoon, with a faceplate, or better one of him From Valor vs venom (If you cant find a pic, just ask). And yes I want you to do a a photoshop one of the exact one but replace "Insane" instead of "Fanatical" and add the extra sentence.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 01:13, 8 August 2007 (UTC) Hey.. *..Hows it going dude? I want to know if you want to start Cobra commander since you know the 80s one more and thats the way I want to start it.Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 16:39, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :You asked for an explanation, so I'll give one. Having the faction symbols shows that we are fans of canon, recognize it, and we want to add to it, making our own "Transfanon Canon". Also, I can thicken the letters so it is more legible. Hope this helps! :) [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')''' 21:04, 16 August 2007 (UTC)